def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Submissions
Submissions is one of the fighting styles featured in Def Jam Fight For NY. Description These are balanced fighters, capable of dealing damage from various leg and arm attacks, and they have the bonus of being extremely dangerous on the ground. Their diverse submission attacks target major areas of the body, not only inflicting damage but possibly forcing a tap out. Punch submissions and kick-button submissions are different, and these plus directions on the D-pad or analog will target different body parts. Submission fighters are moderate in speed but generally quite tough. They can take a few shots and block a few more while getting a firm grip on their opponents. Once they do, pain soon follows, from leg bars, arm locks, and choke holds. They have a medium grapple range and a moderate selection of techniques, but their striking attacks are definitely not their only asset; they can and will take their foes to the floor. Use all your striking attacks and a moderate array of combinations to set your opponent up for a submission hold. Many of your striking combos can segue into a grab, from which you can target any of the major body areas. Use your generalist fighting style to the fullest extent. Capitalize on your strikes while getting a feel for your opponents' tactics. Once you identify your foe's weakness, target one body area with submission moves to weaken it and force him to scream uncle. KO Capability: Submission Techniques The submission system tracks damage inflicted to an opponent's arms, legs, head, and back/torso from style-specific submission attacks. Master moves to repeatedly target a certain body part and you'll be the unstoppable new kid on the block. Recommended Hybrid Submission fighters are very well balanced. Being a generalist is great, but it means you're not a super fighter or specialist in any one attack. You can beef up your skills by learning any other style. It all comes down to personal preference. How to Beat a Submission Fighter Of all of the fighting styles, submission fighters are the most difficult to read. They are generalists and can do a bit of everything, which makes them much trickier than other genres. To effectively combat a submission fighter, learn the individual's style. You have to learn to recognize which aspect of training this one fighter favors. Test your foes and see how they react to various attacks. Do they stay out of range and use kicks, or do they charge right in and go for a grapple? Only when you ascertain what their tactics are can you mount an effective attack. The key knowledge to use against them is that they are generalists—they don't do one thing very well. Thus, any specialist fighter can surpass them in one thing or another. A kickboxer can out-kick submission fighters and a wrestler can out-wrestle them. Don't try to be a generalist and beat them at their own game; defeat them using your special strength. Make no mistake, though, submission fighters are opportunists. If you're going to test them, pick an attack that doesn't leave you open for a fast counterattack. Use something quick and light just to make them move. The key to beating submission fighters is not based on their skills, it's based on yours. Focus on your strength and be the best at executing relevant techniques. Fighters Who Uses Submissions These are the following fighters who uses submissions in their fighting styles. *D-Mob *Ice-T *Joe Budden *Magic *Masa *N.O.R.E. *Meca *Prodigy *Henry Rollins *Skull *Slick Rick *Solo *Starks *Xzibit Category:Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles in Def Jam Fight for NY Category:Gameplay Category:Def Jam Fight For NY The Takeover